The Clinical Implementation Core (CIC) is the MDRTC name for the model demonstration unit, a required core in DRTCs. The CIC addresses issues in the first phase of the translation sequence, namely selection and adaptation of research findings for clinical care and the development and demonstration of model care programs. The principal model care development efforts of the CIC will occur in the context of the two projects for which this core will be responsible. These are D&E Project #1 -- Elderly Project, and D&E Project #2 -- Neuropathy Project. The conduct of these two projects will be CIC Aims #1 and #2, respectively. The third Aim of the CIC will be to facilitate clinical research in diabetes. Two special activities will be included here: 1) the screening and clinical evaluation of patients who are candidates for experimental gene therapy maneuvers, and 2) recruitment of diabetic members and members of an unknown diabetic status of another large four-generation branch of the MODY RW pedigree to expand the registry of family members available for study of molecular genetic, hormonal and metabolic aspects of MODY. The fourth Aim of the CIC addresses development of professional and patient education programs in diabetes and the demonstration of model diabetes care to health professional students. The staff of the CIC will be health professionals with special qualifications in diabetes who provide clinical expertise to the Biomedical Research and the D&E Division, its projects and cores.